Ed, Edd, n Eddy: The Power That's Inside
by Mr. Dusk
Summary: An Alternative Universe fic where Ed, Edd, n Eddy leave their hometown of Peach Creek in order to become Pokemon Trainers in the Fructus region. Rated T for violence, and some language. CANCELLED


_**Things You Should Know:** This is a crossover between Ed, Edd, n Eddy and Pokemon, but in this case there are a couple of things that are different._

_One: At times I will poke fun at the more sillier concepts of Pokemon from the anime and the games, keep in mind that they're jokes made for fun, and not ill will._

_Two: The Pokemon will talk in this fan fiction, all for the sake of comedy._

_With that said, please enjoy._

* * *

Welcome to the Fructus region, where we start our story in Peach Creek, a small secluded town that lies in the northeast area of the Fructus region, where three young kids barely over the age of ten are about to leave the safety of their homes for the dangerous outside world full of danger without any adult supervision. The first of these quote, unquote children was Eddy who had wore a yellow jacket over a black t-shirt, baggy blue jeans, red sneakers, and had a black backpack. He walked down the road with his best friend Edd, or Double-D as he called him, who wore a suspicious black beanie cap, a red t-shirt, purple shorts, red stockings, black dress shoes, and carried a brown messenger bag.

"Well, here we go Double-D. We're finally leaving our homes to travel the world as Pokemon Trainers." Eddy said out loud.

"I know that Eddy, you don't have to remind me that we'll probably spend the next few weeks sleeping outside." Edd groaned.

"Hey, we don't need any pessimism on our trip Double-D, speaking of which we're at Ed's house!"

Ed was the third of the group of best friends of Ed, Edd, n Eddy and there was a lot of noises in his house. Then, the door opened, and Ed was literally kicked out of the house by his parents, a large blue knapsack was thrown out after him as the door to his house slammed shut and was locked.

"Hiya guys!" said a cheerful Ed, he was wearing a green sweater over a white undershirt, black jeans, and brown converse sneakers.

"Ed, did your parents just literally kick you out of the house?" asked a worried Edd.

"Sure did! Aren't they nice?" Ed had a stupid grin.

Edd looked at Eddy with a worried look. Eddy just shrugged, "Come on! We all just got our licenses! Now all we gotta do is get our hands on a starter Pokemon and we'll be out of this small-time town!"

* * *

The three Eds headed over to the laboratory of Professor Peach, the town's resident Pokemon Professor. Professor Peach was dressed in her usual attire of red designer glasses, a white lab coat, a peach colored dress shirt and brown slacks, her red hair was in a ponytail.

"So, you three are the new trainers?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's us, you gonna give us our Pokemon or what?" Eddy asked.

"Eddy, don't be rude." reminded Edd.

"Do we also get those cool Pokedexes?" Ed asked, jumping up and down.

Professor Peach showed the three Eds to a table with three Poke Balls, "These here are the starter Pokemon for each Pokemon Trainer, can any of you tell us what the three starter Pokemon for the Fructus region are?"

"Oh! Oh! I know! I know!" Ed waved his hand back and forth.

"Then tell us."

"Pikachu!"

Professor Peach pinched the bridge of her nose, "No."

Edd lifted a finger, "If I may, the three starter Pokemon for the Fructus region are Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle."

"That's correct."

"So do we get them now?" Eddy asked again.

"You will, but first I have to ask you all the routine question: why do you wish to be Pokemon Trainers?"

Eddy grinned a smug grin, "Obviously, for the money and the fame! I'm gonna be famous!"

"I'm sure you will, and what about you mister Eddward?"

Edd clasped his hands together, "Well actually, I want to study Pokemon. Battling them isn't really my thing."

"Ah, that's excellent. We can always use another researcher...and you?"

Ed shrugged, "I dunno, my parents just threw me out and said I should leave town with my friends."

"You'd be surprised by how many trainers had the same case."

Eddy walked over to the table, "Well now that that's out of the way, I believe we can take our Pokemon and-"

Eddy's hand was smacked as he reached for one of the Poke Balls, "Mister Eddward gets to pick first, he scored the highest in his Trainer test." Professor Peach told Eddy.

"What? That's not fair!" Eddy yelled.

"Just what part of it isn't fair?" Edd asked.

Eddy thought for a moment, "You win this round."

Edd walked up to the table.

"Go on, pick whichever Pokemon you like." Professor Peach told him with a smile.

Edd had thought over which starter Pokemon he'd like to have ever since he began working towards his Trainer license, he reached for Bulbasaur, the seed Pokemon.

"My turn!" Eddy reached for one of the remaining Poke Balls and got his hand smacked again.

"No, your tall friend gets to pick before you." Professor Peach told Eddy, Eddy's jaw dropped.

"You gotta be kidding me! Ed got a higher score than me?"

Professor Peach held up some test results, "According to these scores...yes."

"Oh boy!" Ed ran up to the table and looked over at the Charmander and Squirtle. It was the ultimate decision, until Ed grabbed Squirtle because turtles are awesome.

"Yay!" Ed walked over to Edd with a big grin on his face.

"Alright, alright! Now it's my-" Eddy's hand was smacked again as he reached for the last Pokemon.

"What did I do THIS time?" Eddy yelled.

"Nothing, I just figured you could use some training yourself."

Eddy grumbled as he picked up Charmander, Ed was trying to get the Pokeball open.

"Come out to play! Come on!" Ed said as he tried to rip the Pokeball open by pulling on the top, but to no avail.

"Ed, you need to push the button on the side of the Pokeball, like this." Edd demonstrated by pushing on the button on his Pokeball, The Pokeball opened up and the Bulbasaur materialized out of it, waking up from a nap.

"Yawn...yo dawg, what's the good word? You my trainer?" the Bulbasaur asked Edd in a very deep voice.

"Well, um...yes. Yes I am." Edd answered.

"A'ight, a'ight, I can dig it. So yous got a name for me?"

Edd thought for a moment, "How about...Jim?"

"Jim? Eh, why not? Can I get back to my sleeping? I had a great dream goin' on."

Edd returned Jim to his Pokeball, now it was Ed's turn. Ed pushed the button and the Pokeball opened and Squirtle materialized out of it.

"Alright! 'Sup dudes?" asked the Squirtle, talking like a surfer.

"We just got Pokemon! And you're mine!" Ed told him.

"Aw, sweet! You brahs look cool, though I would've preferred a nice little lady for a trainer."

"What's your name, turtle?" Ed asked.

"Man, you tell me, I ain't any good with names."

"Okay, I'll call you...Sheldon! Shelly for short."

"Shelly? Radical, want to go get some pizza?"

"We don't have time! Get it back in its Poke Ball Ed!" Eddy told him.

"No way dude, Poke Balls are like, totally five seconds ago." Shelly climbed up Ed, "I think I'll catch a ride up here."

"Alright, stand back boys, it's time for the most badass starter Pokemon to show itself!" Eddy pushed the button and his Poke Ball opened up and Charmander materialized out of it. The Charmander didn't say anything.

"...so what, you don't talk? Lame."

The Charmander folded its arms and glared at him, "Oh great, I got a jerk for a trainer..." the Charmander said in a sarcastic feminine voice.

"...you're a girl?" Eddy asked.

"Nice observation short stuff."

"SHORT? WHY I OUGHTA-"

Ed held Eddy back as he shouted several obscenities.

* * *

"Do you have a problem with your Pokemon being female?" Professor Peach asked after everyone had calmed down.

Eddy shook his head, "Nah, it was just that I thought since we were all guys you'd give us guy Pokemon or something."

"Well, I was going to do that, but we ran out of male Charmanders for this time around. You already put your mark on your Charmander, so you won't be able to give her back."

"So I'm stuck with him?" the Charmander asked.

"Yes, yes you are."

Charmader and Eddy sighed.

"Well, better than nothing." Eddy figured.

"So what's my name then, sunshine?"

Eddy thought for a bit, "I dunno, how about Flamey?"

Flamey rolled her eyes, "How original."

Eddy sent Flamey back into her Poke Ball, "Frickin' smartass..."

"You know, aside from mister Eddward, I worry about you kids." bluntly put the professor.

Eddy was appalled "What? Why?"

"Well, from what I've come to know, you two have both once failed the Trainer test. Last week in fact."

"Pfff, that was only a practice run! We're ten times better than those hacks who left earlier!"

"From what I've come to know, your friend Kevin is aiming for the Battle League and has already won two gym badges. Impressive for a beginning trainer."

"KEVIN? That big-chinned chump managed to get TWO badges already?"

"And has captured over twenty different Pokemon."

"How is that even possible? He, Nazz, and Rolf only left a week ahead of us." Edd asked.

"You'd be surprised how Pokemon Trainers can get with their training."

Eddy headed for the door, "Come on Eds! We can't let shovel-chin get too far ahead!" Eddy ran out.

Edd sighed, "We'd better get going Ed, ready to go?"

Ed nodded, Shelly gave a thumbs up. They headed for the door.

"Wait! You forgot your Pokedexes and your Poke Balls!"

* * *

The Eds were on the road that led out of Peach Creek and headed for the neighboring town of Lemon Brook.

Eddy started talking, "Okay, here's the plan. We go into Lemon Brook, walk into the Pokemon Gym like we own the place, challenge the gym leader, and win their Lemon badge."

"Eddy, you realize that the gym leaders in Pokemon Gyms have much stronger Pokemon than your starter Charmander, plus they carry at least six of them at a time." Edd told him.

"Why six?" Ed asked.

"It's a part of the 'Limited Pokemon Act' where carrying around seven or more Pokemon at a time is considered an act of aggression."

"Whoa, really?" Shelly asked.

"No, that would be ridiculous. The real reason has something to do with Poke Balls not functioning well if seven or more are carried by the same person. Something to do with proximity."

"...that's just stupid. If that was really true then how can two trainers, each having six Pokemon each, get close to each other, let alone BATTLE one another?" Eddy remarked.

"Okay, I don't know the real reason. I think it has something to do with the PC transfer/storage thing, but I have no idea."

"Well screw six at one time, I'm carrying all my Pokemon with me."

"Eddy you can't do that, that's against the rules."

"Screw your rules!"

Edd sighed.

"Who cares anyway? Won't they just use one type of Pokemon?" Eddy asked.

"No, of course not. What kind of gym leader is dumb enough to use only one type Pokemon so their gym can be easily beaten? Using multiple types is more challenging for the trainers, and in a league like this you need to be challenged."

"Speaking of which, look! Tall grass!" Ed pointed at the tall grass off the side of the road.

"That's where the wild Pokemon are." Edd reminded them.

"So what?' Eddy asked.

"Eddy, did you forget? You can catch wild Pokemon to train."

"Yawn."

"Or you can have your Pokemon fight them to get stronger."

"That's better, okay Flamey, let's go beat up some Pokemon!"

Eddy ran into the tall grass where he found a Rattata to battle. Eddy released Flamey from her Poke Ball.

"Go Flamey! Burn up some Rattata barbeque!"

"Oh, my. That would be...painful." the Rattata slowly said.

Flamey turned back to Eddy, "Yeah, I would _love_ to do that, but I don't know any fire moves."

"Are you kidding me? You're a Fire Pokemon! YOUR TAIL IS ON FIRE!"

"Yeah, but I'm still, like, level five. I only know how to scratch and to shake my tail."

"Then scratch it up! GO FOR THE EYES!"

Flamey ran up and scratched the Rattata in the face.

"Ow." flatly said the Rattata, showing little emotion.

The Rattata shook its tail.

"Scratch it again!' Eddy commanded.

"You know Eddy, you can always catch it." Edd told him.

"Why? I'd rather have Flamey stronger."

The Rattata tried tackling Flamey, it missed.

"She won't get that much stronger, that Rattata is a much lower level than her."

"What? Then this is a waste of time! Okay, Flamey get back here."

Eddy put Flamey back into her Poke Ball. The Rattata was really weak.

"Alright, I guess I could use more Pokemon."

Eddy got out one of his Poke Balls, and threw it at the Rattata, capturing it.

"HA! I caught a Pokemon all by myself!"

"Using a starter Pokemon that was given to you."

"Details, details! I now have two Pokemon!"

Eddy released the Rattata and looked over his first captured Pokemon, "Okay Rattata, what can you do?"

The Rattata looked up at the Eds, "Well, guys, it goes like this, so listen up and listen well: Two Rattata get caught in Poke Balls. One Rattata gave up and was captured. The other Rattata struggled, and soon enough he broke out of the Poke Ball. Gentlemen, I am that first Rattata."

Edd frowned, "That doesn't seem very promising."

"Well, you see, the Rattata that struggled got beaten and left fainted in the tall grass. Knocked out until later and it woke up with a headache. I didn't want to go through all that trouble, and being captured seemed like the better deal."

"I like the way this guy thinks. Okay, you're coming with me, and together we'll become League Champions!" Eddy told him.

"Eh, why not?"

Eddy put the Rattata back into the Poke Ball.

"I think I'll call him...Walken."

"Why Walken?" Edd asked.

"I dunno, it was the first thing that popped into my head."

There was another Pokemon in the tall grass.

"Look! A Pidgey!" Ed pointed at the Pidgey.

"Oh, hi, travelers. I'm, like, a Pidgey or something." said the valley girl Pidgey.

"Cool, we should totally catch it Ed." Shelly told him.

"Alright! Go get it Shelly!"

"Nah, I'm too lazy."

"Okay!" Ed smiled.

"Well I'm not fighting that, I already wasted time with getting Walken." Eddy told Edd.

"I do need to collect Pokemon to be a researcher...come out Jim!" Edd threw Jim's Pokeball, releasing the Bulbasaur.

"Yo dawg, we fighting a Pidgey?" Jim asked.

"We're capturing it, so don't hurt it too much."

"No prob, jus' leave to me."

"Okay, tackle it!"

Jim tackled the Pidgey. As luck would have it, the Pidgey wasn't smart enough to fly in the air to avoid the attack.

"Okay! Let's catch it!" Edd threw a Poke Ball, the Pidgey broke out.

"You didn't think it was gonna be that easy, did you?" the Pidgey asked.

"You know, for a second there, yeah, I kinda did." Edd answered.

"Let me try!" Ed yelled as he threw his Poke Ball at the Pidgey.

"ED! NO!" Edd cried out in vain as Ed's Poke Ball hit the surprised Pidgey, capturing it in the process.

Ed picked up the Poke Ball, "Hey, I caught it! Here Double-D!" Ed tried giving Edd the Poke Ball.

"No Ed, it doesn't work that way, the Pidgey is your responsibility now."

"Wow really? Awesome! Thanks Double-D! You hear that Shelly? We got a new teammate!"

Shelly gave a thumbs up, "Sweet."

Edd sighed, _"I'd probably be more angry with him if he didn't look so happy." _he thought.

* * *

The Eds walked about a quarter mile more to get to Lemon Brook.

"You know, Peach Creek and Lemon Brook aren't that far away from each other. Why didn't they just join the two towns together?" Edd asked.

Eddy shrugged, "Who knows? A better question would be why they both have similar names. Seriously, a fruit and body of water? Who comes up with this stuff?"

"Fan fiction writers?" Ed asked.

"Are all the towns and cities in this region really named after fruit?" Shelly asked.

Edd nodded, "Actually yes, it even says so on the map. There's Peach Creek, Lemon Brook, Apple Lake City, Orange Ocean City, Cherry Pond, Tomato Hot Springs, Banana Bayou, Grape Falls, Strawberry Swamp, Watermelon Bay, Avocado Cove..."

Eddy shook his head, "The settlers must've been insane."

"Could be worse, they all could be named after colors."

"Oh hey, we're here!" Ed yelled.

The Eds were at the entrance to Lemon Brook, suddenly a police woman showed up.

"You three, what are you doing with your Pokemon out of it's Poke Ball?"

"Is that illegal now?" Eddy asked.

"In some places, yes. You three are coming with me."

Uh oh, it looks like the Eds are in trouble. But we're out of time for this chapter, so tune in next time to see if they'll be arrested for long!


End file.
